The Lord of Oz
by totolucifer123
Summary: In this twist on the classic musical The Wizard of Oz, Dorothy finds herself in another land of wonder and excitement with a new set of pals helping her get home!


**The Lord of Oz**

_Summary: In this twist on the classic musical __The Wizard of Oz_, _Dorothy finds herself in another land of wonder and excitement with a new set of pals helping her get home!_

"Toto! Toto! Where are you, you little rascal?!" Dorothy called, searching around the edge of the barn for her little terrier puppy. She raced around the side when she heard a small, innocent, _woof woof_ in response.

"OH TOTO!" She exclaimed, with a sigh of relief, "I thought that mean old Mr. Rose had taken you! You never chase his cat! That cat's too fast for you anyway!" She picked up the little dog and walked over to the front of her house, where her mother and father were both relaxing on the quaint, wooden porch. The farmhands ("Dem forn'ers, 'mported from 'cross da pond" as her charming father always reminded) were slaving away fixing a conveyance.

"Mum! Pa!" Dorothy shouted, "You won't believe what Mr. Rose tried to do today! You see, he said he caught Toto chasing his stupid old cat again and he said he was going to take Toto away and –"

Dorothy's mother, Mary, cut her off, "Enough, enough. Mr. Rose aint gunna do nutin' to yer dog! Now don't bother us. We be supervisin' the help, makin' sure dey don't be doin' anything too sketchy. Now get. I baked some scones, an' thur on the table if ya want any."

The three farmhands looked up, used to the brutal words, and sighed.

"That'll be 'nuff outa yall. Get back to work ya varmets!" Dorothy's father shouted. At that moment, Mr. Rose could be heard shouting from the edge of the road leading up to the farm. Mr. Rose was and old, pleasant man who no longer had use of his legs. He was being pushed up the dirt road in a wheelchair by a much younger man, the spitting image of him (though he looked as if he had just hiked through the mountains of California and created some sort of recreational area for the public).

"Dorothy honey, I've come for Toto." He said, his eyes filled with the look of hope for a brighter tomorrow, a tomorrow filled with freedom and joy for all peoples. "If you will just hand him over, it will make things much easier."

"Derthey," Dorothy's father began, "Give 'im yer dog. I aint cared too much fer 'im ever since we got 'im."

Dorothy's face was one of pure horror. She began to sob and held Toto tighter than ever. She then loudly exclaimed, "TOTO! WE MUST RUN AWAY TOGETHER! WE WILL NEVER LET THEM FIND US! NEVER EVER!" Then she ran off. The farmhands, all shocked, began to yell their best wishes to the fleeing girl.

"Good luck! 'Ve smart! Guten tag!" the first farmhand called as he threw his right hand in the air.

"Use your heart, young comrade! До свидания!" the second one yelled.

"Be strong and have courage! Addio!" the final farmhand shouted as Dorothy ran off into the sunset.

"Oh Toto…" Dorothy breathed heavily from running so far with her little tiny dog, "What ever shall we do? We can never go home. I just wish we had somewhere to go… There was this one place I've heard about before…" She trailed off. As she did, music began playing from nowhere. Dorothy seemed unperturbed, invigorated even, and began to sing lyrics she had never before thought of in her life.

_Somewhere, under the mantle, way below,_

_there's a land that I've heard of, once from an old, old book._

(Obviously, Dorothy was just making stuff up as she went. She was never that gifted at writing lyrics, so why would she be able to now. Not every song has to rhyme. Jesus.)

_Somewhere, under the mantle, lava's red,_

_and the thoughts that you dare to think really can come true._

_Someday I'll go down, way below, and follow where all bad guys go when theeeeey die._

_Where troubles form to plague the earth, and soar above to end the mirth,_

_that's where you'll find me._

_Somewhere, under the mantle, down, down, down._

_Demons go, under the mantle,_

_then why, o-oh, why can't I?_

"Oh Toto. We really shouldn't fret. Mother Mary will protect you. We should really get home." Suddenly, a small tremor shook the ground. "Oh! Toto! We should hurry! It seems a big quake might be a comin'! If we don't hurry home, Ma and Pa might get to the shelter without us!"

"Derthey! DERTHEY!" her father called, "Mary, I can't find 'er anywere! We gotta git to the shelter befer we get caught in the quake!"

"Alright, alright." She replied. "Let's go. Kraut, Commie, Wop! Let's move!" They all left the farm to get to the public shelter. Just as they are out of sight, Dorothy and Toto return to the small, quaint, abode. They rush inside, searching and calling for anyone as the first great tremor shakes the earth and Dorothy falls over and bumps her head.


End file.
